


El único modo

by NaatDamn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaatDamn/pseuds/NaatDamn
Summary: Tony Stark no puede creer lo que pasó tras infinity war, necesita respuestas del hechicero que entregó la gema.





	El único modo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad

El rostro de Tony aún reflejaba el profundo desconcierto que sentía, sus ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas mientras aguantaba aquel nudo en la garganta. No fue hasta ese momento en que Peter Parker se desvaneció -literalmente- entre sus manos que se dio cuenta de cuan importante era ese muchacho para él, lo amaba como a un hijo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en como lo había perdido a él, a sus recién hechos compañeros guardianes, pensó en la gente de la tierra, en Pepper, en los vengadores... Su desesperación empezó a transformarse en ira y sus ojos fueron a parar directamente en la persona junto a él. 

\- Tony, era el único modo...-Las palabras de Strange no hicieron más que hacer hervir algo dentro de él, su puño fue directo al rostro del doctor, quien lo recibió de lleno en la cara, pero se limitó a tocarse la mejilla herida y recomponerse, incluso él, en el fondo, pensó un "te lo mereces". Al dar el golpe, un fuerte dolor invadió el cuerpo de Tony, pues si bien cerró su herida, no estaba curada del todo. Strange pudo ver en el rostro del otro el dolor -fisico y emocional-, la culpa, la confusión, la ira... alguien en ese estado no iba a pensar con claridad, asi que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para contenerlo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿¡Que demonios haces!? -Dijo Stark de forma prepotente, intentando soltarse bruscamente, pero el hechicero no lo dejó. 

\- Tony... -La voz de Stephen se quebró y Tony dejó de moverse.- Vi millones y millones de futuros posibles, cada uno peor que el otro, te dije que solo ganabamos en uno... pero no ganabamos ahora, no a corto plazo. - Tony se separó tranquilamente, lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y pudo ver los ojos cristalinos del otro, quien hasta el momento no había mostrado sus sentimientos. 

\- ¿Valdrá la pena? -Se atrevió a preguntar. 

\- Eso espero. -El doctor se talló los ojos.- Tuve que cambiar la gema por tu vida, porque en ese único futuro posible en que ganamos estabas tú... No me atrevería a hacer algo que pueda derrumbar nuestra única esperanza.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina, casi habían olvidado la presencia de la extraña aliada.

\- ¿Que viste, hechicero? -Dijo Nébula acercándose.

\- Es difícil de explicar, son demasiados sucesos especificos que desencadenan en una posible victoria... lo único que sé es que debemos volver a la tierra y reunirnos con los Vengadores que hayan sobrevivido. -Dicho esto, Stephen generó un portal.

\- Voy con ustedes. -Se apresuró a decir Nébula, ambos hombres se miraron pero fue Stark quien habló. 

\- Mientras más ayuda mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, fue cortito. Se me ocurrió mientras almorzaba c: la comida da inspiración.


End file.
